The present disclosure generally relates to oil and gas extraction. Specifically, the disclosure provides an expandable anchor sleeve system which may be used as a packer, a flow restriction barrier for fracturing operations or a bridge plug.
Downhole tools referred to as packers, frac plugs and bridge plugs are well known in the art of producing oil and gas. However, most of conventional downhole tools are set against well casing by anchoring elements such as slips which include sliding wages which may cause premature set conditions and questionable reliability. Thus, what may be needed and provided by the present disclosure may be a reliable anchoring system and a simple reliable tool setting system capable of preventing premature set conditions and improved reliability which may be achieved by utilizing metal plasticity resulting in eliminating moving parts and providing significantly larger passage through compared to conventional tools.